The former sith Ninja
by sageof6way
Summary: A sith hurled into a different time
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Star War or Naruto

Former Ninja and Sith

The battle

XXX

A dark cloaked figure was walking toward a building he had a mask on and all you saw where his blue eyes. Looking around he sees several men wearing both White Armor and dark armor. "Commander," said a female voice.

The man turns to the female. Blond hair and a grey robe. "What is it Lana?"

"The Dark Council has summoned you," said the female.

"Odd," said the man. "You will join me."

"Understood commander."

XXX

During the flight the man was sitting in the mediation chamber aboard his vessel. His finger the green gem he had for 10 years. "We have arrived on Korriaban ," said Lana. "Is something wrong?"

"I have a bad feeling about this meeting," said the man. "Stay hidden. I will go alone."

They land and commander heads to the Dark Council. He enter the chamber and sees the enters council there. In the middle is a throne with a female sitting on it. "Empress Acina," said the commander. "How has the council been called here?"

"I was told by Malgus, that he had a development in the war with the Republic," said the female.

The room shakes. "It was a trap,' said the commander. "Everyone evacuate."

The door open and a hulk of a figure walks in. Mostly robotic with scars of battle on his face. "It is good to see everyone here," said the man in his raspy voice.

"What is the meaning of this, Malgus," said a Dark Lord.

"I have come to kill you all," said Malgus. He ignited his saber and in a quickly blitz kills a Zabrak Sith. "One down."

The commander ignited his saber and goes to block the rouge Sith. "Sith Lords, we must fight for the Empress."

"Darth Nox,' said Malgus. "You will die."

The commander named Nox uses force push sending Malgus into wall. "Empress. Leave," shouted another Dark lord on the council. A human with a robotic eye. The remaining council jump to face Malgus.

"No one leaves," shouted Malgus. Using the force he chokes two of the Dark Lords and then snaps their neck.

Looking around Nox eyes narrows. "Lana," whispered the man in a head piece. "Evacuate. This was a trap."

The Malgus disappears making Nox eyes widen. Brining his saber Nox block a strike to his back. Malgus is repulsed by a force push. "It seems there is more to you then I thought; however it will not be enough." Using the force Malgus kills the rest of the council including Acina with an attack not discovered. "Now it is just us."

The Dark Lord of the Sith, the commander of the eternal alliance and the vanquisher of maniacal emperor for the first time felt fear. Shooting out a torrent of Force lightening, it hit Malgus in the chest sending him flying back. "Lana, bring the ship to my location."

"Understood, commander.'

Running to the window he jumps out and lands on a small patrol craft. He gets in and the craft jumps to hyperspace. A man in a red jack and brown hair runs up. "What the hell happened?"

"Malgus betrayed us. He killed the Dark Council and the Empress," said Nox.

"What are we going to do?" asked the man.

"I don't know Theron, head back to Odessen."

XXX

Nox was sitting around a table. "Never thought Malgus would be so bold," said Lana. "What are we going to do?"

"The empire is basically all but done for," said Nox. "Theron, I need you to contact Grand Master Shan."

"Understood Commander," said the man.

"How could Malgus have gotten so strong?" asked Lana.

"He was stronger and faster than before," said Nox. "I have an attack I can use that can defeat him, however the prep time is the problem.'

"What type of attack?" asked Lana.

"An ability from my home world," said Nox. "On my planet I was a warrior of a military group known as Shinobi. I was the rank of Jounin, elite ninja."

Theron walks back. "I contacted Grand Master Shan," he said. "She is welling to meet."

"I have a mission I need to finish," said Nox. "Malgus will no doubt try to kill the Jedi I have captured, we must rescue them."

"You mean?" said Lana.

"Master Gnost-Dural and Knight Tau Idair," said Nox.

"Hang on," said Theron. "We don't even know where they are."

"I know where they are," said Nox. "Lana, you know what I am talking about?"

"You mean?"

"The place I was imprisoned when my planet was bombarded," said Nox. "The Dark Prison."

"So what's the plan?" asked Theron.

"I will take one other person with me," said Nox. "Andronkios, will be coming with me."

"The member of your crew?" asked Lana.

"That is correct," said Nox. "A army will give our plan away."

"Very well commander," said the bald headed pirate.

The two head to the small shuttle and take off.

Getting to the prison, Nox puts it in stealth and lands. They walk down the ramp and quickly dispatch the guard. "Andronkios, you rescue Tau Idair. I will go get Master Gnost-Dural."

"Understood." Nox throws him and lightsaber.

They split off.

Nox rushes in and is quickly attacked by several troopers. He deflects several blaster bolt and uses force lightening to kill them. He fights his way to the cell and see the Master chained up. "Stand back Master Gnost-Dural."

Using the force the rips the door off its hinge. "You're the commander," said the Master.

"I have come to rescue you," said Nox. "Are you good to walk?"

"I have conserved my energy," said the Master. "I am ready."

The two quickly leave the cell. Naruto takes out a holo-communicator. "Sith," said Andronkios. "I got to the Jedi cell and got her out. However we are pinned down."

"I am on my way," said Nox. "Put on you tracer."

"Let's go," said Nox. The two head down the narrow corridor. They run into several droids and the two make short work of them. They get to the location and see the two fighting off a small army. Using force lightning, Nox kills half of them. The four warriors take the rest out.

"Nice rescue plan," said Tau.

"Not the time for Sass, Master Jedi," said Nox. They get to the ship but see three Sith Lord standing there.

"Darth Nox," said the Sith. "We have been ordered to kill you."

An army of one hundred troopers appears with several walker.

"Sith, we don't have time for this," said Andronkios. "You get to the ship."

"What about you?" asked Nox.

"This is where we part way, it was an honor working with you," said the pirate.

"Give them hell," said Nox as he kills the Sith Lord with force lightning. "Let's go.'

XXX

The three force user board the small ship and take off. Nox was sitting, lone tear on his face. They all sense Andronkios passing away an hour later. Tau walks up. "You ok?"

"I don't know," said Nox. "He was a good friend and comrade."

"You mourn his death," said the female Jedi.

"Not all Sith are cold and heartless," said Nox. "I mourn all the deaths in my army."

"I am taking us Tython," said Nox. The consol beep. Theron appears.

"Grand Master Shan has agreed to meet at Tython," said the SIS agent.

"I will go there now," said Nox. The shuttle flies to Tython

The three exit and are approached by five Jedi master. "We have been asked to escort you three to the council chambers," said the Master. "The sith must relinquish his lightsaber and cuffed with force resistance cuffs"

"Agreed," said Nox. Handing over his single hilt and letting himself be cuffed, he is escorted to the temple.

"You two go on and recover at the temple," said Nox. "I will be shortly."

Both of the former captured Jedi nod their heads and head further away. "You ready Sith?"

"I am thank you," said Nox.

The five Jedi and one Sith make their way to the temple. The padawan and knights watch and murmur to each other. Getting to the temple, they head to the council chambers. "I am surprised you're not imprisoning me," said Nox.

"The Grand Master believes your urgent call," said the Master.

"You seem very friendly," said Nox. "Can I ask your name."

"Master Burger of the Jedi High Council," said the Master. "I sense something within you. Not Dark or Light, just neutral."

"I see," said Nox. "Impressive, you could sense it."

We're here," said the Master. He walks over to an empty seat.

Nox see the Grand Master a middle aged female. "It's been a long time, Grand Master Shan," said Nox.

"It's a pleasure to see you again," said Satele. "How is Theron doing?"

"You know, the same smartass," said Nox. "I am here on business, if you don't mind."

"Theron told me your message was urgent," said Satele.

"It is," said Nox. "The empress and the Dark council has been murdered minus myself."

"Who could have taken so many Dark Lord out," said a Twi'lek Jedi Master.

"Darth Malgus," said Nox. The fear on the Master faces were visible. They have all heard of this dark lord. "Somehow he has gained enough power to blitz three council member kill the empress and the kill the rest of the council without breaking a sweat."

"How did you escape?" asked Burger.

"I used a high power force lightening to send him flying," said Nox. "It would be enough to kill a Jedi Master. Malgus stood up a few second later. Disoriented but unharmed."

"You're force lightening is said to be stronger then the former emperor," said Satele.

"I hate bragging," said Nox. "I don't know about that comparison."

Satele looks at Nox. "Why request this meeting?"

"I want to form an alliance," said Nox.

"With the republic?" asked Burger.

"No, I have little love for the Republic. I am talking about the Jedi," said Nox. "Malgus is too strong for either of us to take on alone.'

"How do you propose we beat him," said Satele.

"My planet fell to the empire," said Nox. "I was a leader of my village. They called it the Hokage.'

"Ok," said Satele. "Why tell us this?"

"I am getting to that," said Nox. "We had an ability know as jutsu. One of these branches was fuinjutsu."

"What is this fuinjutsu?" asked Satele.

"Sealing," said Nox. "In cloak is a scroll please take it out.'

"I will release your binding," said Satele.

Nox takes out a rolled up paper. "This paper has ruins on it."

Unrolling the scroll he show some character on it. "Add a little energy.'

With a poof a dagger appears. "This is a containment scroll.'

"The sealing I will be using against Malgus will be deadly," said Nox. "I will need prep time of two minutes to get it ready."

"Why not do it now?" said Satele.

"I would, however; this unique seal has to be done according to battlefield situation," said Nox. "Terrain. The power of the enemy, many variables have to be considerd."

"I see," said Satele. "Who do you need?"

"I would prefer the Grand Master to join me," said Nox. "Grand Master and myself are the only one who can face Malgus."

"What about the army?" asked Burger.

"My army will keep them busy," said Nox. "We need a planet that is has little to no populous.'

"Do you have a place?" asked the Twi'lek Master.

"I do I will upload the planet to the data pad," said Nox. "Are you willing to help?"

"I will join you," said Satele.

On the shuttle the Grand Master and the Commander were flying to a planet with swamps and plains. "How do you intend to draw Malgus here?"

"I convinced him that my army was planning to establish a base here," said Nox. The shuttle lands and the two get to a small Alliance outpost. "So I will have Lana join you in the battle, while I get my sealing ready."

"Very well," said Satele.

The three force users went to meet the Dark Lord Usurper. "Just hold them off long enough," said Nox.

A figure is seen in the mist of the swamp. "The Grand Master and the Sith traitor," said the raspy voice. "Where is the commander?"

"We are more than enough to deal with you," said Lana as both her and Satele. Ignite their sabers. The battle has begun. Lana unleashes force lightening at the robotic sith. He blocks it with his saber. In the corner of his eyes he sees the Grand Master going for a swipe. Malgus turns around and block the fatal blow. Malgus using strong power blows of form IV Dejm So. Starts tire out Satele. Another saber slips into his hand and his blocks a quick strike from Lana.

"Not bad," said Malgus. "But.'

With a massive force push he sends both the Jedi and former Sith back. "Damn, it's not ready," said the commander. "They are being overwhelemed."

"You will all die,' said Malgus.

"The main purpose of the seal is finished, but that is all I can do in at this moment," said Commander. "I am sorry, Lana and Ashara. Guess we won't have that happy ending."

He jumps down and nearly impales Malgus. "You show yourself. You must relize they stood no chance."

Commander looks around sees Lana and Satele outide of his area. "Neither of us will survive Malgus," said the commander. He turns his head. "Lana, my love I am sorry."

A tear appears on Lana face. "Fuinjutsu: Time destruction Jutsu," said the commander.

"What are yiou doing?" shouted Malgus.

"Taking us both out," said Nox. "We have both become to strong to live."

"No," shouted Malgus as his fails dropping his saber on the ground. The ruins glows with a explosion neither Sith are seen.'

"Naruto!" shouted Lana. Yelling out the name of her lover.

XXX

In the swamp a brown haired females 13 appear. "Wake up."

"Where am I?"


	2. Naboo

** I don't own Star War or Naruto**

**Former Ninja and Sith**

**Invasion of Naboo**

XXX

A blond man was walking in a village. "Greeting Hokage-sama," said a male. "Nice weather we're having."

The man smiles as at this moment he looks up. He sees several metal things flying. "What is that?" he asks himself. "I want all Shinobi to mobilize."

XXX

He seems stable," said a robotic voice.

"Do we know when he will wake up?" asked a man.

"Should be any day now."

"Inform me or the queen when he does," said the man.

"Of course captain,"

A day passed and the tank with the blond figure drains. "Inform the captain, the patent is awake," said a soldier.

A dark skinned man walks up to the tank. "Can you hear me?" asked the man.

The blond raises his head and coughs. "What happened? Where is Malgus?"

"Who?" asked the man. "I think introductions are in order. Captain Panaka, of the Naboo royal security forces."

"Naruto Uzumaki, commander of the eternal Alliance," said the blond. The mans eyes widen. "Panaka. Any relation to Col. Zev Panaka?"

"I would like some privacy with our guest," said the captain. "Now."

The troops leave. "Why send them away?"

"He is my great ancestor of several thousand years," said Panaka.

"Impossible," said Naruto. "That seal was meant to kill both me and my enemy."

"Commander," said Panaka. "Our family has stories of your history."

"How can you believe me?" asked Naruto.

"You have an old lightsaber, different in design then what is used today," said Panaka. "You have heard of the Eternal Alliance. Three you know a man who has served in said alliance and his rank.'

"Bring me up to speed," said Naruto. "I take it the alliance disbanded?"

"From what I was told the entire alliance joined the republic, some did leave for their own adventure," said Panaka.

Naruto sat up from the hunched position. "Who saved me?"

"Our newly elected queen. Padme Amidala."

"I owe her my life then," said Naruto.

"I can bring you before her," said Panaka. "I can fabricate a story."

"That will not be good," said Naruto with a sigh. "The truth is better."

Very well," said the captain. "I will escort you there."

Naruto admired the decor in the palace. "This is amazing art and decor."

"We are here," said Panaka. They stop in front of two giant doors.

Panaka knocks. "Come in."

The two walk in. "Your highness," said the Panaka. "The guest has awakened."

Looking around, Naruto sees only her and some other female. "I see."

"It is an honor to meet you, your highness," said Naruto taking a slight glance to a young handmaiden. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I want to thank you for taking care of my injuries."

"I could not in good faith leave you to die," said the Queen.

"You highness," said Panaka. "I talked to the man and I think if you would allow it, I would recommend him to your adviser."

"What type of credentials," said the queen.

"I was a soldier and commander of an army called the Eternal Alliance," said Naruto.

"We have stories of this alliance," said the queen. "Can you prove it."

"It was not started by me per say, but my wife Lana Beniko and her partner Theron Shan," said Naruto. "I was made the leader. I do have a question however."

"Go ahead," said the queen

"I noticed that one of your handmaiden has a connection to the royal blood of Zakuul. I sense Arcann.'

The handmaiden's eyes widen. "That was an old ancestor of our family," said the handmaiden. "He is telling the truth your highness."

"I will make you junior advisor," said the queen.

"Thank you, your highness."

"Captain," said the queen. "Make sure he knows all of our customs."

"Of course, your highness. "

XXX

It has been several month and Naruto had proved himself as an adviser. First he was able to advise the method of non-aggression or the Naboo and Gungans the local species of the planet. "You highness," said Naruto. "I have recommendation."

"What is it?" asked the queen.

"Two things, first Naboo need a small military," said Naruto. "Second I would like you to be trained to defend yourself."

"To be taught I would need a teacher," said the queen. "Do you have someone in mind?"

"My skills might have diminished slightly but I can teach several sword style. Like the Jedi form and martial art that could help you if you find yourself unarmed."

"Very well, Master," said the queen. "As to your first request. It will have to be denied for now.'

"May I ask why?" asked Naruto.

"The planet is at peace and our security force is enough," said the queen.

"True it might be peaceful now, but we must prepare for any attack," said Naruto. "As you're aware I have fought the republic in the Galactic War. They thought their capital could not be touch so they had their forces elsewhere leaving only a security force and Jedi Defenders. It did not go well for the republic. At least think about it."

"Very well," said the queen. "I will see you tomorrow bright an early for first day of training."

"Of course just warning you, you might want to kill me afterward," said Naruto with a bow.

Next morning, the blond was in the courtyard. "Now stretch my senses," he though to himself. "Panaka is in the armory. The royal guard is in their barracks. Now the queen is currently sleeping.'

He sighs to himself. "I knew she would be late," he though to himself. He pick up a communicator. "Sabe, can you please wake her highness up it is time for all or you to be trained."

"Understood."

A few hours later, Naruto was standing in front of the handmaidens and the Queen. "Good you're all here," said Naruto. "I will start off with martial arts."

The queen looks at Naruto. "Why can't we start on swordmanship?"

"Simple, you're not ready physically. Plus I want to start on hand to hand," said Naruto. "You might find yourself unarmed then what?"

"Understood, Master," said the queen.

"Now since you're all about the same body type, the two form I will teach you will one from my home planet and one to fight force sensitive's."

"The first form is Hummingbird form," said Naruto. "Not powerful, but fast and very evasive.'

The first hour was stretching. Followed by an hour of basic stances. The third hour the Queen had to leave for some business in the palace. "Sabe, please when her highness is done. Please show her what she missed.'

"Yes Sir."

The next month was interesting. Naruto have been sent out on mission to other cities on Naboo. He was currently in the Theed capital. "What should we do about the blockade?" asked a older man with a white hair and facial hair.

Naruto was standing behind the queen. "May I speak your highness?"

The queen nods her head. "I think the Trade federation might planning more then a simple blockade."

"Are you suggestion they will invade?" asked the older man.

"I am not positive but that is the likely outcome," said Naruto. "The chancellor you said is sending ambassador?"

"That is correct," said the Governor.

"That might be a blessing in disguise," said Naruto. "Not doubt they will be Jedi."

"How can you be sure?" asked the queen.

"He wouldn't send a regular ambassador to a hot zone," said Naruto. "The envoy will no doubt be betrayed. I suggest we stall as long as possible."

"Can we send our own to meet with the Federation?" asked the queen.

"You can ask," said Naruto.

A beep is heard. "Speak of the devil," said Naruto.

A screen appears at the queen's desk. "Viceroy," said the queen. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I think we should meet and negotiate the terms of your planet surrender," said the green skinned leader.

"We will not surrender," said the queen. "I think we can negotiate, if you will allow one of my advisors to board your droid ship."

"Who do you recommend?" asked the Viceroy.

"Naruto Uzumaki," said the queen. "He just graduated from the diplomatic corps.'

"Very well," said the Viceroy.

"I will be there shortly Viceroy," said Naruto.

The screen shuts off. "Are you going to bring any weapons?" asked Panaka.

"That would not be wise," said Naruto. "If I need one, I am sure the ship has an armory."

Naruto was walking to the hanger. "Mr. Uzumaki," said a man.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" asked Naruto.

I am Ric Olie," said the man. "Squadron Leader of the Naboo Space force."

"I have heard a lot about you," said Naruto. "Why have you approached me?"

"I will be flying you to the Droid ship," said the man.

"You will leave once I get on board," said Naruto. "Just to be safe, but stay in contact."

"Understood."

XXX

A silver Naboo cruiser was flying to a giant ship. "Hail the flagship," said Naruto.

"This is the Naboo diplomat vessel requesting to land."

"Follow the fighter escort to the hanger," said a voice.

"Roger.'

The ship follow several droid fighter to a hanger. Exiting, Naruto looks around. Approching him was a tall green alien with three battle droids. "I welcome you Ambassador. I am Nute Gunray."

"A pleasure," said Naruto. "My pilot will leave if you don't mind."

"Of course.'

The silver ship leaves the hanger. "Now shall we proceed with Negotiations?" asked Naruto.

"Follow me to the conference room," said Nute Gunray.

"Lead the way."

The group heads to down a hall way. Naruto eyes narrow. "I sense fear with the Viceroy," he thought to himself. "Plus this other presence."

They get to a room with a long table. "Enjoy your stay."

"Don't take too long," said Naruto. The Viceroy and his guards leave.

It has been several hours since Naruto has been in the room. "So it is the Jedi that was sent," thought the blond. "Time to get out of here."

"I am sorry," said Naruto. "I would like to use the latrine."

"Roger Roger," said a droid.

The door opens and the droid is quickly attack by the fist of Naruto. Grabbing the blaster. He sneaks out. "Only one droid guarding me. Idiots.'

XXX

In a red ship two one older man with a brown beard and a young adult with brown hair and clean shaven. "Master," said the young man. "I sense something.'

"Focus your mind Obi Wan," said the older Man. "Focus on the here and now.'

It's not about the mission, but somewhere else," said the young adult named Obi Won.

"Hail the main ship," said the Master.

The pilot opens the channel to the mother ship. "This a Republic Diplomatic transport . We are requesting to land for a diplomatic meet," said the pilots.

"Follow the escort, we would be honored to have the ambassador."

XXX

Naruto had recently paid the armory a visit. He equipped himself with a blaster rifle and a vibrosword. "Now let's see, the Jedi have arrived and their ship is still in the hanger," thought the blond. "I sense a darksider here."

He felt death within the force. "Their ship has just been destroyed," said Naruto. "Show time."

Naruto exits the armory and is quickly attacked by battle droids. He dispatches them and heads down the hallway.

A few hallways down the two Jedi's were fighting their way to the bridge. The older Jedi was trying to get through the blast doors. "Master, destroyer," said the young Jedi. The elder Jedi disengages and faces the newer threats. One of the droids is stabbed by a vibrosword. The blond man appears.

"Their shield protects them against laser based weapons," said Naruto. "It's an honor Master Jedi."

"And you are?" asked the elder man.

"Diplomat of the Naboo, Naruto Uzumaki," said the blond. He takes his rifle and shoots the destroyers. The blaster bounces off. "I thought as much cover me."

The droid tries to blast Naruto but most of those shot miss and those that make it bounce off Naruto. Going through the droids shields he pierces the metal chassis. "Impressive," said the elder Jedi. "You used speed comparable to Jedi Knight. How did those blasters not harm you?"

"Portable shield generator, Pure training and that is with weights on my legs," said Naruto. "We have to get to the surface. It look like the Federation is planning an invasion."

"How do you know that?" asked the young padawan.

"I scouted the ship and saw a massive army," said Naruto. "I used their own communication to warn the Queen."

"What did you tell them?" asked Qui Gon.

"Told them to surrender but not to sign anything," said Naruto. "We don't have much of a military, so a war is the last thing we need."

"Smart move," said the elder Jedi. "We should get on a transport."

"We will meet on the surface and head to the capital," said Naruto.

XXXX

End Chapter 

**AN: First Naruto will be actively trying to not use the force for obvious reasons. He will be using blaster and vibroblade only. I might have him revel himself to Qui Gon in Tatooine.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**


	3. Naboo 2

**I don't own Star War or Naruto**

**Former Ninja and Sith**

**Naboo Part 2**

XXX

Naruto jumped out of the transport. He stretches out with his senses. "I sense Master Jinn and his padawan. He starts to run toward his allies. He quickly finds Master Jinn along with a Gungan. "It's been a while Jar Jar."

"Ambassador, mesa so happy to see you," shouted the Gungan.

"Same," said Naruto. "Master Jinn have you found your padawan?"

A STAAP flies by and is quickly destroyed by a quick shot from Naruto. "Master," said the young Padawan. "Who's this?"

"A local," said Jinn. "We must warn the Naboo.'

Naruto turns to Jar Jar. "Can you take us to see Boss Nass?"

Bink shakes his head. "Nope, it's embarrassing but I've been banished."

"I will talk to Bass Nass," said Naruto.

"If isa return, they will do horrible thing to me," said Jar Jar.

"Jar Jar, I will vouch for you," said Naruto. "But you must help us."

"Ah," said the Gungan. "This way."

The group heads to the edge of the lake. Taking out breathing tools they go down into the depth. The after an hour of swimming the group get to the underwater city. "So good to be home," said Jar Jar.

Several Gungan ride up on Kaadu. "Jar Jar, you going to the Boss. Yousa in big dodo this time."

Naruto walks up. "It's a pleasure Captain," said the blond.

The Gungan looks at Naruto. "Honorary, corporal, it's good to see you again."

"Same," said Naruto. "I need to talk to Boss Nass, something has come up."

"Take the prisoner to his cell," said the captain. "Follow me.'

Naruto was walking next to Master Jinn. "I am surprised you're friendly with the Gungan.'

"When I become a diplomat, I was first in my class, as such I got my pick of where to go," said Naruto. "I requested a meeting with the Gungan.'

"How did that go?" asked Kenobi.

"They did not trust the Naboo nor do they still," said Naruto. "I have to give to receive. I had to serve as a member of their army."

The captain heard their conversation. "We asked him what rank, Naruto's response surprised us."

"What rank," said Kenobi. "I take it you would have been an officer."

"That is why you are wrong, you assumed. I asked to be placed as a private," said Naruto. "It was for about a month."

"I see," said Master. "You respected his humility."

"A lot of these alien respect humility over arrogance," said Naruto. "My teacher where baffled in my classes due to my thinking.'

"What do you mean?" asked Obi Wan.

"The sad truth is the Naboo look down on the Gungan, they still do, however; not as much as before. But there is still bigotry in the Naboo people."

"We are here," said the captain.

Naruto turns to the Jedi. "Follow my lead and let me do the talking," said the blond.

"Understood," said Jinn.

Naruto walks into the chamber followed by the Jedi. He quickly takes a knee in a show of humility. The Jedi do also. "It's an honor to be in your grace Boss Nass."

The big Gungan smiles. "Corporal Turles," said the Boss.

"When I joined their rank I had to adopt their name," said Naruto. Getting confused look by the jedi. "I have grave news and a request. If you'll hear me out old friend."

"Speak," said the Gungan leader.

"I know you don't trust the Naboo," said Naruto. "With good reason. However, the planet has been invaded."

"Other then you we don't like the Naboo," said Nass.

"I am not asking you to aid us. I need a bongo to go through the planet core, two I would like to borrow Jar Jar as a guide. Three prepare your troops and have them on standby just in case."

"I will accept the terms," said Nass.

"Thank you, Boss Nass," said Naruto. Giving a quick bow the three leave to find Jar Jar.

XXX

The four where in a submersible craft. "I most impressed at the diplomatic skill with the Gungans," said Jinn.

"Thank you, Master Jinn, the force is your ally, word are mine," said Naruto. "I can turn an enemy into an ally with my word. It had been noted that inspire loyalty with my presence."

"What is the plan?" asked Obi Wan.

"The waterfall outside Theed has a secret passage we can use to infiltrate the city," said Naruto. "You two will go in close I will provide cover fire.'

They head to the waterfall.

XXX

In Theed a group of Naboo including the Queen, her handmaiden, Panaka and the Governor of Theed. "The senate won't let you get away with this," said the Governor.

"That is where you're wrong Governor," said the Viceroy. "Once the queen signs the treaty making this occupation legal."

"I won't cooperate," said the young queen.

"Now, your highness you people will suffer for it," said the Viceroy. "Process them."

Jinn, Obi Wan and Jar Jar stealthy walking into the city. Naruto broke off from the group to hit the escort from behind.

The queen and her escort walked under a arch. Both Jedi jumps down and take out several droids. Ten more droids appear but are shot from a blaster. The small fire fight ended quickly as the droids are quickly destroyed. Naruto walks out from a pillar. "Your highness," said the blond with a bow. "I found the chancellors ambassadors."

"It seems your negotiations failed," said the governor.

"They never took place," said Master Jinn. "We must get you to Coruscant."

"My place is with my people," said the Queen.

"That is not wise," said Naruto. "If you stay, they will kill you and put a puppet in your place."

"Plus I sense something else is behind this," said Jinn.

"The Trade Federation actions are unusual," said Naruto. "Maybe someone coaxed them to invade."

"Could be," said Jinn. "We should take you to Coruscant."

"I will follow Naruto's and your advice Master Jedi."

The group walks to the hanger. Naruto puts his hand up. "Wait a sec," he said. "The pilots could be caught in the crossfire.'

"What do you recommend.?" Asked Jinn.

Naruto walks up and throws grenades they explode shocking the droids deactivating them. "Ion grenade," said the blond. "Let's free the pilots."

Naruto, the Naboo and the Jedi quickly locate a ship. The sleek sliver ship takes off. They are quickly attacked by the blockade. "Any ideas?" asked Panaka.

"I planet some detonators on eh ship we were on," said Naruto. "I don't like doing this but we have no choice."

"Do what you have to do ambassador," said the queen with a sigh.

"You highness," said Naruto as he takes out a detonator. "This will take out a ship or two. Find an opening and then punch it."

Naruto presses the button.

On the droid ship. A tech runs up. "Shield are failing, not sure what they did.'

The ship explodes destroying two more. And damaging a few others. The sleek Naboo cruiser jumps to hyperspace.

"I took not joy in that," said Naruto. He drops the detonator. Breathing heavily. "The sad part is they were just following orders."

An hour later

"Hyper drive is damaged," said Panaka.

"How bad are we talking about?" asked Naruto.

"We jump once before it fizzles out," said Panaka.

"Where are we right now?" asked Jinn.

Outer Rim," said Naruto. "Tatooine sector."

"We have our destination," said Jinn.

"You can't be seriou8s," said Panaka. "Tell him Naruto."

"I will have to side with Jedi on this.'

"Why?" asked Panaka. "It's controlled by gangster."

"The Hutt can be used by their greed," said Naruto.

I then you agree with me?" asked a surprised Jinn.

"Yes," said Naruto. "I have think several moves ahead in order to be a diplomat. No different than being a commander"

XXX

In the main room with the queen and her handmaidens, Panaka was glaring at Master Jinn. "With your permission I would like to land on Tatooine . It's out of the way and the Trade Federation has no presence of any type.'

"I don't agree with the Jedi," said Panaka.

"What is your advice Naruto?" asked the Queen.

"Tatooine," said the blond. "It's possibly the best choice. The Hutt aren't issue."

"Then, that is the best choice," said the queen.

The three bow and walk away. Jinn looks at Naruto a frown on his face. "Something wrong master?" asked Padawan Kenobi.

"Ambassador Naruto is an enigma," said Jinn. "Good or bad, the force is not telling me. I sense the force in him even if its small."

"Are suggesting he is suppressing the force intentionally?" asked Kenobi.

"Perhaps. Most I being I sense the force even a little but it about the same level," said Jinn. "When ever in combat, Naruto force signature slightly rises."

"Maybe he is using it subconsciously," suggested Kenobi.

"Perhaps," said Jinn. "The force is telling me he is not a threat."

XXX

Naruto was around the corner frown. "He is quite perceptive," thought the blond. "He is excellent Jedi from what I have seen."

It has been a few days since the ship escaped the blockade. Naruto was walking with Jinn. "If you would allow me, I would honored to spar with your padawan."

"May I ask why?" asked Jinn.

"I think if I ever fighting a fallen Jedi. I should have an idea of what I am up against," said Naruto. "I am asking for your padawan because against you it would one sided. Plus, I saw an issue with his style."

"Mind explaining?" asked Jinn.

"First the form you and Kenobi have used is similar with one difference," said Naruto. "Yours is grounded and there for able to react to offense. His is fast paced, dynamic; but what happens if he is outnumber."

"I see, I think I can arrange it," said Jinn.

"The queen has requested a demonstration," said Naruto. "If you will allow it."

XXX

A hours later Naruto and Kenobi were in front of the queen. "Rules are non-lethal strikes. I put my blaster low setting. The one to land three perceived kills shot wins.'

"I have put my saber on training mode," said Kenobi. Jinn was in the middle of the two.

"Begin."

Kenobi ignites his saber as Naruto draws a blaster. He shots Kenobi directly gauging the padawan response. "That's it?" gloated Kenobi.

"Better focus," said Jinn. Kenobi is shot in the leg.

"An enemy will not hesitate," said Naruto. "Had you been aware you could have the attack."

"Understood," said Kenobi getting up. "You get first point."

"Nope, it would have injured you but not killed you," said Naruto before shoot Kenobi in the chest. "That would have."

First point Naruto," said Jinn. The two bow and walk to their ready stance.

Kenobi throws his hand out sending Naruto back a few feet. Flipping and landing on his feet. "That's more like it," said Naruto. He takes out a training saber and goes in close with Kenobi. Blocking a strike Naruto is found on his back foot. Slightly retreating a few feet. Kenobi flips over Naruto hoping to get his blind spot. Taking out a small blaster Naruto send Kenobi on the defensive with quick shots. "There are more ways to fight. By assuming I was going in close, you forgot my blaster."

Jinn was watching in amazement. Getting in close Naruto disarms the padawan. "What now Kenobi, you are unarmed."

Kenobi goers for a round house. Naruto blocks the kick and grab the leg. Igniting the padawan saber and get another kill shot through the torso with Kenobi own saber."

"Impressive," said Jinn. "Hopefully my padawan come out stronger because this lesson."

"You not mad that he is literally manhandling your padawan?" asked Panaka.

"I would rather the lesson be given now in controlled environment then in a battlefield," said Jinn. "Naruto gets second point."

"Lesson two, you enemy can use weapon against you," said Naruto. "You physical strike would not suffice against anyone.'

"What do you mean?" asked Kenobi.

"If you fight a bounty hunter, they usually have armor or protection of some kind," said Naruto. "Understand."

"We have one more dance," said Kenobi.

"Yes," said Naruto throws the padawan his saber back.

Kenobi using the force pulls Naruto forward. Naruto presses a button and a small shock hits them both. "I lost?" asked Kenobi.

"I had anticipated you pull me forward using your force," said Naruto. This is a low powered stun grenade. In this exercise it would have been a frag grenade. We both lose this round but you lost the last two so that make me the winner"

Kenobi bows. "I apricate the spar, it was enlightening."

Naruto bows. "I see great potential in you," said the blond. "I recommend you pick up a defensive form to supplement you aggressive form."

"Thank you Naruto," said Obi Wan. "Hope to have another spar with you."

The intercom sounds we are almost to Tatooine," said the pilot.

"We will be landing shortly," said Naruto the everyone.

XXX

End chapter

**A/N:**

**So Naruto has not shown any abilities with the force. The spar was more to show Jinn and Kenobi the failing the Jedi arts against a prepared enemy. If Naruto used the forced it would have less of a spar and more or less a harsh schooling.**

**Hope you all enjoy**


	4. Naboo 3

**I don't own Star War or Naruto**

**Former Ninja and Sith**

**Naboo 3**

XXX

The Naboo cruiser just landed on the outskirt of Mos Eisley. Naruto walks out followed by Qui Gon, R2D2 and Binks. The group heads a few feet, when Panaka runs up with Padme. "Her highness demands you take her handmaiden," said the captain.

"No more demands from her highness," said Qui Gon.

Naruto sighed. "She can come," said the blond. "Remember I am the Queens voice so I out rank you."

It won't be safe," said Master Jinn.

"She can take care of herself," said Naruto. "I trained the staff and the queen in self defense."

The group walks into the town. "We should look for a shop that is out of the way," said Master Jinn.

"Agreed," said Naruto.

They walk the street as stalls are set up selling food. Vender selling their wares and trinkets. Naruto sees a shop with droid part out front. "Master Jinn," said Naruto pointing to the shop. "That will work."

They head into a shop and are greeted by a Toydarian. "Ah customer," said the flying alien.

Naruto steps. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, we are looking for parts to a Nubian."

"We got lots of that," said the alien. "Boy get in here."

A young boy about nine walks into the shop. "I was cleaning the converters," said the boy.

"Watch the shop I got selling to do," said the alien.

Naruto and Master Jinn walked into the scrap yard. "So Nubian," said the alien. "I have a hyperdrive for fifty thousand peggats."

"Do you take republic credits?" asked Naruto. Jinn looks at the blond.

'Credit are no good out here," said Watto.

"What is the exchange rate of the two?" asked Naruto.

I think it is 40 credit for one peggats," said Watto.

"We don't have enough," said Naruto.

XXX

The boy was at the counter. "Are you an angel?" he asked.

"What?" asked Padme.

"An angle, I hear pilots talking about them. They say, they're the most beautiful thing in the galaxy," said the boy.

"You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?" asked Padme.

"I hear pilots and smugglers talking about them," said the boy.

"How did you end up here?" asked the handmaiden.

"My mom was owned by Gradulla the Hutt. But she lost a bet with Watto," said the boy.

"You're a slave?" asked Padme.

"I am a person and my name is Anakin," said the boy.

"I apologize," said Padme

XXX

Naruto was with Watto. "Can you hold the part for a few days?" asked Naruto. "Five day I will be back with the money."

"No real market for Nubian. I can hold it," said Watto.

I appreciate it," said Naruto. The two walk back into the shop. "Let's go. We will come back later."

The group walks away.

XXX

As they were walking down the street, Naruto stops. "Sandstorm," he said. "Ship is too far."

"What do we do?" asked Padme.

They stop off at a stall and the boy from the shop walks up. "You'll need your energy," said the boy giving Qui Gon a fruit.

"Thank you, my young friend," said Naruto. "Are there lodgings anywhere we stay the night."

"Not here," said the boy. "A sandstorm is coming."

"I figured," said Naruto. "It's too close to head to the ship."

"You can come to my place," said Anakin.

"Will your parents be ok with that?" asked Naruto. "I can offer some credit and help around the house."

"Follow me.'

They head to the slave quarters and Naruto frowns. "I don't believe there is still slavery," said Padme.

"The republic has no presence here," said Naruto.

They get to a small house. "Mom I am home," said Anakin.

A female walks in. "Ani who are these?"

Naruto walks up. "Greeting, we were about to be caught in a sandstorm and your son offered us shelter. I will be happy to help you with chores as payment for our time here."

The female nods her head. "I guess I can use the help."

XXX

Naruto was walking around the kitchen. "Your son is a very kind boy," said Naruto. "He offered us, strangers shelter."

"He has always been kind," said the female. "I want better for him."

"The life of a slave is not one worth living," said Naruto. "The meat is done."

"Thanks for the help," said Shmi.

Naruto nods his head. "I promised to help when while here."

Naruto turned his head and smiled as he saw Anakin.

During dinner, Anakin talking about the bombs in the slaves chest. Padme looks around the table. "I can't believe there is still slavery in the galaxy. The Republic has anti slavery laws."

Naruto shakes his head. "The Republic has no authority here," said the blond. "I doubt they even care."

Have you seen a podrace?" asked Anakin.

Yes," said Qui Gon. "On Malastar, very fast, very dangerous."

"I am the only human who can pilot one," said the boy.

"Impressive you must have Jedi reflexes," said the Master.

"You're a Jedi aren't you," said Anakin.

"What makes you say that?"

"I saw your laser sword, only Jedi have those," said Anakin.

Jinn sighs. "Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him."

"You can't kill a Jedi," said Anakin.

"I wish that were true."

Have you come to free the slaves?" asked Anakin.

"We were on a diplomatic mission and where attacked by pirates," said Naruto. "Our Hyper drive was damaged."

"I can fix it," said Anakin.

"I bet you can." Qui Gon sighs. "We need to get the part for the ship."

These junk dealers must have weakness," said Padme.

"Gambling," said Shmi. "Wagers are made on those horrible races."

"I have a podracer," said Anakin. "I can race it."

"I don't think that is wise," said Naruto. "It's your mothers call."

"I don't want you to Anakin. It terrifies me every time Watto forces you to do it," said Shmi.

"But mom," said Anakin. "You told me the problem with the galaxy is that no one helps each other."

"I don't think Master Jinn would like to endanger your son's life," said Padme. "We will find a way."

"No, there is no other way," said Shmi. "I may not like it but he can help you."

XXX

Naruto was walking around the slave quarters with Shmi. "I can buy you some food for the house," said the blond.

"Why go out of your way for use humble slaves?" asked Shmi. "You have nothing to gain from helping us."

"You're right, but you're housing us and feeding us with you meager supplies," said Naruto. "I can't let that stand as long as you are providing a roof. I will do what I can."

"Thank you."

"I have a question, who is in charge of Tatooine?" asked Naruto.

"Jabba the Hutt," said Shmi.

"We got everything you need?" asked Naruto.

"Yes."

"Let's head back," said Naruto. The two walk back to the small dwelling. Naruto is disgusted by how the slaves are treated. He hear a whip. "Head back I will join you shortly."

"Don't do anything reckless," said Shmi.

Naruto walk towards the sound and what he sees make him seethe in rage. In front of him is a small child Torguta about 7 being whipped by a Nikto. "You have lost me more money," said the alien. He goes to whip him again when he grabs his throat as if he is choking.

"You must feel very big beating a child," said a voice in the alley way. Naruto walks out. "Two things that piss me off. Slavers and child beaters. Guess what you're both of those things."

"I will detonate the bomb in his chest," said the Nikto.

"Will you now?" asked Naruto with a malicious smirk. "Go right ahead."

The man pushes the button on his belt they wait with the boy eyes close. "You can open your eyes."

Nothing happened. The Nikto looks horrified. "It should have killed him."

"I disarmed the bomb remotely," said Naruto. "Turn your head child. This man won't be bothering you after today."

Breaking the Nikto's neck with the force. "Thank you mister," said the boy.

Naruto looks at the boy. The boy's eye have hopelessness in them. "Let me check your injuries," said Naruto. "Do you have any parents?"

"My mother died standing up to the local slavers," said the boy.

"What's your name?"

"Tak Sha," said the boy.

"Here is some money, gets some food. I healed most of your injuries. You should be ok," said Naruto giving the boy 500 credits.

Naruto walks away. "Thank you Mister," said the boy waving his hand.

Naruto got back to the slave quarters and walks into the house. "Anakin will be piloting the pod tomorrow?" asked the blond

"Yes," said Master Jinn.

"You seem troubled?" asked Naruto. "Is it about the boy?"

Jinn hums to himself. "Not sure what you know about the Jedi. But Anakin is strong in the force."

"I see," said Naruto. "I understand they take infants to be trained. You think he is too old?"

"That is one reason," said Jinn. "I don't know if he will leave his mother if I was able to offer him freedom."

"Watto would not let you take both of them," said Naruto. "That is a dilemma.'

"You seem to have good advice," said Jinn.

Naruto sighs. "I respect you Master Jinn. More then most Jedi's. You get the boy free, I will try to work my diplomatic skills to get his mother free."

"Thank you my friend," said Jinn.

"My other advice is keeping an eye on his pod," said Naruto. "Some of the races might try to sabotage it."

The two days went by Naruto was not seem for the two days. The third day was of the Boonta Eve Classic race. Naruto however was not anywhere to be seen?"

Padme turned to Jinn. "Have you seen Diplomat Uzumaki?"

"I did this morning," said Jinn. "Came back in bad shape. Mostly claw marks on his arms. He left a few hours later. Said he had some errands."

"You should have told him to stay put," said the Handmaiden.

"He can defeat my Padawon in battle and I think he was holding back," said Jinn. "He is not as slick as he thinks he is with his skills.'

The handmaiden saw a smirk on Jinn face. "What?"

"The race is starting," said Jinn.

The race started and the blond walked up to his group. "Sorry I am late," he said. "A race tried to sabotage Anakin's pod."

"Nice of you to join us," said Jinn. "How are your injuries?"

"Hurts like a bitch," said the blond getting slapped by Padme.

"Language," she hissed.

"I am so sorry mother," said Naruto with a smirk.

"I hate you sometimes," said the handmaiden. "How did you get hurt?"

"You will find out later," said Blond. "The saboteur just lost control of the pod and crashed."

Anakin pulls to first and crosses the finish line.

Naruto stands up slowly and hobbles away. The rest went down to cheer Anakin.

Back at the hut in the slave quarters. Anakin gave his mom the money from the pod. "I wagered your freedom," said Master Jinn.

"Really?" asked the young boy.

"Yes pack your things," said Jinn. He starts to run into his room.

"What about mom?" asked Anakin.

Naruto walks in as Jinn was telling that he couldn't wage them both. "Good thing I though ahead," said Naruto. "I was able to buy her freedom."

"How?" asked Padme.

"I wager my life against Jabba's best warrior to get half of the funds," said Naruto. "The injuries I sustained was not from that."

"What did you do?" asked Padme.

"Your planet has two less Dragons," said Naruto. "I used their pearls to buy Shmi's freedom and buy a small house in town.

Anakin and Shmi looked stunned. "Is it true?" she asked.

"Yes," said Naruto. "You're free we will bring you to Watto's shop to remove the bombs."

"Pack your things Anakin," said Jinn. He looks at Naruto as he is giving Shmi the direction to her new home.

"Master Jinn," said Naruto. "I am showing Shmi her new place. I will join you at the ship."

The Master nods his head.

A few hours later Jinn was walking through town with Anakin as the part was being installed. Spinning his saber he destroys a prob droid. "We have to leave," he said franticly.

The two were running toward the ship when a speeder heads toward Anakin. "Anakin drop!"

The boy does as Jinn green saber blazes to life. Clashing with the cloaked warriors red saber. Unknown to either of them another speeder. "Master Jinn get ready to jumps" said a small voice in his head. Dodging a strike the speeder is cut in half by the Sith as a yellow haired man jumps over the cloaked warrior and grab the sith's saber and takes off the man head. Jinn gets back up. "I sense dark side within you. Interesting but also light."

"Questions for later," said Naruto. "To answer one of them yes I was a darksider many years ago but now I renounce those ties.'

The two board the ship. Kenobi saber on Naruto throat. "Let him go Obi Wan," said Jinn. "If he wanted us dead it would have happened."

Obi Wan sees the hilt of the sith's saber next to his torso. "I have no desire to kill anybody here."

Naruto puts the saber away.

XXX

End Chapter


End file.
